


Alone Together

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [146]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: i need some captain cobra. henry gets the news about emma and he doesn't believe it. so he goes to the docks and he is very emotional and begs killian to not leave him to. i just need these two to be there for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Henry knew something was wrong even before Regina had come back into the diner to get him. She had a dark expression on her face, and Robin had been holding her tightly, whispering to her that it wasn’t her fault. That none of it was her fault.

His grandmother was crying, holding his uncle Neal close to her, while Charming was trying his best to keep it together.

The only two people who didn’t come through that door were his mother and Killian.

It didn’t take that much to figure something bad had happened.

“I’m so sorry,” Regina said, coming over to him, to pull her in his arms, “The darkness from Rumplestilskin’s heart had to be removed, because it was killing him, and the hat couldn’t contain it. Emma absorbed all of it.”

He felt a few tears slip down his face, “Is she dead?” he murmured, unable to look up. He cuddled into his mother, needing to have some sort of comfort.

“No,” Regina said, and Henry exhaled the breath he had been holding, “But we can’t summon her until we know exactly what we’re dealing with. But I promise you Henry, we won’t stop until we get her back, you hear me?”

It’s funny how much times have changed. A few years ago, Regina would have been ecstatic that Emma was finally out of the picture. Now she was leading the crew to get her back.

The irony is not lost on him; his mother, the Saviour and the epitome of light, was the new Dark One.

As he heard the others start to jump into making plans, he found it hard to breathe. He needed to escape, to be away from all of it.

“I need to take a walk,” Henry said suddenly, and while Regina looked startled and concerned, she didn’t protest.

“Call me if you need anything,” Regina said with a nod. “And that involves even a ride home, okay?”

He barely nodded, as he ran out the door. And he didn’t stop once he started. Henry wasn’t all that sure what running would accomplish. There was barely anywhere to go in Storybrooke, and it wasn’t as if he was going to leave town either.

Before he knew it, he found himself on the docks. He wasn’t sure how he got there, nor was he sure what he was planning on doing.

He saw a light on the Jolly Roger; probably a flame from a candle or something of the sort, and he immediately knew where Killian had gone.

He boarded the ship carefully, and once he got aboard, he saw Killian looking out over the ledge, with a rather large bottle of rum in his hand.

“Killian,” he said, voice cracking slightly.

The older man jumped slightly at the sound, but turned around immediately. His eyes dropped upon seeing him, as he said, “Henry.”

He stepped forward and hugged the older man, “Please don’t leave me too,” he said in a soft voice. “I need you.”

Killian wrapped his arms around the younger boy, “I won’t, Henry. I’m so, so sorry. I did my best to protect her, and it wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough to save her. It’s all my fault”

“You and I both know nothing would have stopped her once her mind was set on the task,” Henry said, without pulling away.

Killian laughed sadly, “That’s true, my boy. But she’s not gone forever. She’s just in an altered state.”

“We need to find a way to save her!” Henry said jumping back. “Killian we can go on a mission together, and find out how to get her back.”

Killian’s eyes got a bit of shine back at that, “If we’re going on a mission, I suppose I’ll need a first mate. How about it, Lad? Care to be mine? Then your grandparents, Regina, and the rest of the town could be our crew.”

“Yeah!” Henry said, having more hope than he did twenty minutes ago, “We can call it Operation Cygnus.”

“First things first,” Killian said, in a captain tone, “Sleep.” When Henry started to protest, Killian raised his hand, “I’m the Captain, Lad, you have to listen to me. Besides, your mother wouldn’t want you to compromise your health over her. So what say I get you back to Regina’s, and then at dawn tomorrow we shall set forth and figure out how to get Emma back?”

Henry nodded, and Killian lead him off the ship. Despite it being slightly weird for him in the beginning of his mother’s relationship, he was more than pleased that Emma had found someone who loved her just as much as Killian did.

They would get Emma back, if it was the last thing they did.

 


End file.
